Je ne suis pas un monstre
by Ariane2301
Summary: Une petite conversation entre Bellatrix et Narcissa après la mission au Ministère.


L'univers de Harry Potter est la seule propriété de J.K Rowling, son éditeur, la Warner Bross... Je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de l'écriture de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture

Nous venions de rentrer de mission. J'étais désorientée, déboussolée.

« Lucius ! Bella ! Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Narcissa, calme toi. Viens, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, ma chérie, écoutes... » lui répondit Lucius.

De loin j'entendais Lucius dire à ma sœur ce que j'avais fais.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil proche de la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, je fis apparaître un verre de whisky pur feu.

Je pensais Lui, à son visage gracieux, sa voix envoûtante, ses yeux pétillants, et son rire mélodieux.

« Bella ! »

Le cri de ma sœur me tira de ma torpeur. Je la sentis s'approcher, et elle se planta devant moi.

« Lucius, laisse nous s'il te plaît, je dois parler à Cissi en privé. Ensuite nous irons voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le compte rendu de la Mission. » lui dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

J'attendis patiemment que mon beau-frère quitte la pièce.

« Qu'a tu fais ce soir Bellatrix ? Pourquoi Lui ?

\- Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas Narcissa !

\- Tu l'as tué. Tu as tué Sirius. Tu as tué notre cousin Bella ! Tu es folle ! Une cinglée, un monstre sans cœur, voilà ce que tu es devenue !

\- TAIS-TOI ! Je t'interdis de me juger alors que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé !

J'étais dans un état d'hystérie totale. Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux et roulèrent sur mes joues. Ma sœur se radoucit.

\- Tu savais que tôt ou tard il faudrait les affronter. Mais tu m'avais promis que jamais, jamais tu ne les toucherais. Tu me l'avais promis. Tu m'avais dis, que jamais tu ne ferais de mal à Sirius, Andromeda, ou Nymphadora. Tu me l'avais promis Bella…

\- Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Il a lancé le premier sort… Tu sais ce que ça m'a rappelé ? Les fois où on faisait des duels pour s'entraîner, dans le salon de Tante Walburga. Te souviens-tu de ce jour où Sirius a lancé un sortilège et que Regulus l'a dévié, mais que du coup, il a ricoché et détruit le vase de grand-mère ? Walburga est arrivé avant qu'on répare les dégâts. Elle était tellement en colère…

\- J'ai besoin de savoir… Bella je t'en prie… Comment, je veux dire, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a lancé un sort, le combat a commencé. On était dans l'enceinte du Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Mystères. Dans une sorte d'amphithéâtre, il y avait des gradins de pierre, et au centre, une arche dont des voix semblaient s'échapper. Sirius m'a provoqué, il a éclaté de rire, énervée je lui ai jeté un sort. Sous la puissance il a reculé de quelques pas sauf que derrière lui il y avait l'arche. Il est passé à travers… J'ai tout de suite compris que je ne pourrais pas le retrouver de l'autre côté… Il était déjà parti loin, trop loin pour que je puisse le rattraper. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. J'ai couru hors de la pièce en criant qu'il était mort, que je l'avais tué. Je crois que Potter a pris ça pour une énième provocation de ma part, mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'ai crié de désespoir, j'ai hurlé ma souffrance dans tout le Ministère, mais personne ne m'a compris. J'ai tué notre cousin… Je le revois encore lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, lorsque je l'ai consolé après la correction que lui avait infligé Orion. Je l'ai soigné, consolé, et serré dans mes bras… Ce soir, je lui ai ôte la vie. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Narcissa et moi nous tenions la main, toutes deux effondrées, en larmes.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans ceux de ma sœur. Lentement je retirais mes mains des siennes, me relevais et séchais mes larmes, tentant de reprendre contenance. Narcissa, assise par terre, me regarda, les yeux interrogatifs.

\- Je dois rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut que j'y aille Cissi. Mais tu as raison. Peut-être suis-je devenue folle… Ou peut-être vais-je le devenir. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu saches, que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours petite sœur. Et même si Andromeda nous as trahi, elle est ma sœur, et je l'aime, elle aussi. J'ai commis des atrocités, je le sais, j'en suis consciente mais je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur… Pas encore.


End file.
